


Trying to erase ourselves

by AnxietyCentral (HeyDreichInTheCradle)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan Needs A Hug, Logan is a genius, M/M, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDreichInTheCradle/pseuds/AnxietyCentral
Summary: Roman walks in on Virgil putting his eyeshadow on-and his binder.Patton discovers one of Logan's failed experiments.Chaos ensures.





	1. We all need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman walks in on Virgil putting on his binder.

Roman needed some eyeliner, and he knew where he could get some.  
"VIRGIL? Vi-rgil?" He bounded across the hall, pushing open the door-and stopped short.  
"Virgil?" Anxiety was peering into his mirror, multicoloured string lights covering half his reflection. Roman dithered in the doorway as Virgil hummed quietly to himself, and wriggled into some sort of tank top. Even though Roman knew from the finale of some TV show that it was no ordinary tank top.  
"Virgil? Are you wearing... A binder?" Virgil's eyes widened as he raced for the hoodie lying on the dresser. "Virgil? Don't panic, it's OK." Roman struggled for words. "I'm not going to tell anyone that you're.... A transgender.... Guy?"  
Virgil ran a hand through his hair, before letting it drop and croaking out a "... Yeah."  
"Wanna talk about it?" Roman asked, plopping himself on the fluffy carpet and staring up at his friend.  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"  
Roman got up on his knees and linked his pinky with Virgil's. "I pinky swear, to God and to the gays." He grinned and Virgil managed a weak smile. "So, I'm trans." Virgil sighed. "Figured it out in middle school, that's about it. No tragic backstory, no crushing pressure of a pathetic existence, just a normal guy trying to afford an operation." He gestured to his shirt, finally letting go of Roman's pinky. Roman nodded. "Alright, I didn't realise it would sound that... Normal?" "Not that I'm saying that trans people are not normal obviously... " He added hastily. "I've never really seen you this mellow Roman" He sighed "Hate to think I've made you feel that way." "Contrary to what Logan and Co. Might think, I'm not always the gay theatre kid. You're my friend, I just wish you'd have told me sooner - I could have helped you... Somehow." "Thanks. Now what was it you wanted?" Roman grinned. "Eyeliner. But why don't you lie on the floor and I'll perform Hamilton for you, make you feel better, pump you up a bit." Virgil smiled. "Don't be stupid, you can't perform an entire musical." "Try me. I'm not throwing away my... Shot!" Virgil laughed as Roman launched into the first verse.


	2. You should probably work for NASA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds one of Logan's failed experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be updated on.... Monday probably because I have weekend plans. Have an awesome weekend though folks!   
> (Also, comment on whether you'd like to see a Nonbinary Character in this because I have plans™ but I want to make sure it's something yall will like first)

"Logan? Can you please explain what in the frickety frack is this?" Patton was standing by The Box, aghast and clutching a pack of cookies like his life depended on it. "Uhhh.... It's only something for Thomas...." Patton sighed and held up the lid of The Box, where [GETTING RID OF THE SIDES] was written clearly in green marker. Damn. Logan knew he should have written it on the inside.   
"It's from 2010 Patton, seriously. Don't worry, I'm not trying and Thomas is not trying to get rid of you. " Patton remained unconvinced and when Logan finally snatched The Box out of his hands, he realised why.   
"These.... Are pretty new pictures, Patton." Most had been taken only a week ago, and now they lay nestled in The Box, among Virgil's eyeshadow tube, Roman's missing poetry book, and worst of all Patton's glasses.   
"Exactly. " Patton crossed his arms, unaware it made him look about 5. "Which means either you have some serial-killer tendencies, or somebody's broken in and placed all those items there. As a kind person, I choose to belive the latter. Plus, you looked sufficiently confused when you walked in."   
"So this means that? "  
"We find the culprit of course."  
Logan stepped forwards and shook Patton's hand.   
"We find the culprit."


End file.
